1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric power control method for an electric power load and an electric power storage device disposed in customer.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the expansion of liberalization of electric power, it is expected that a customer will participate in various electric power services. For example, examples include electric power services such as suppression of a peak of power-purchase electric power (peak shaving), a negawatt transaction, and a load frequency adjustment (load frequency control) service. Moreover, an aggregator service that organizes a plurality of customers and performs transactions collectively with an electric power business operator is also possible. To implement these services, control of the power-purchase electric power (purchased electric power) on the customer's side is required.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-95424, an electric power management system whose object is to reduce a power-purchase electric power peak by using an electricity storage system and an electrical apparatus is disclosed. In this electric power management system, by making the electricity storage system perform discharge when the power-purchase electric power from a system power source exceeds target electric power and performing load control of the electrical apparatus when the remaining charge capacity of the electricity storage system falls below a threshold value, the power-purchase electric power is prevented from exceeding the target electric power.